


Натянуть сову на глобус

by jana_nox



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After, Romance, TFLN Challenge
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 18:32:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13370649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: TFLN бинго на фразу (202): I'd just like to take a moment now to apologize sincerely for getting drunk and making an ass of myself at your Christmas party next week. I'm especially sorry for sleeping with your baby sister.– Я плохо помню случившееся, – сразу предупредил Вакатоши. – Должно быть, алкоголь был не очень.





	Натянуть сову на глобус

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Сикрет Санта 2018 в подарок для ji_tera, Ladyhella и всей команды ushiken на ШВ 2017 ♥  
> По заявке: что-нибудь рождественское, с хорошим концом, можно флаффное +  
> А ещё мне покажи ушикенный фокус,  
> Натянув канон на шип, как сову на глобус:  
> Чтобы встретились они где-нибудь в Мияги,  
> Тоши б в лагере зимой грел котёнку лапы.  
> И желательно с нцой, ну, не жмоться, деда!  
> И сайзкинка мне додай, он мне вместо хлеба.

Вакатоши не мог вспомнить, чтобы у него когда-то в жизни так сильно болела голова. К ногам-рукам-шее-пояснице он как-то еще привык, спортсмены вообще, по классической поговорке, без боли результатов не добиваются, но подобная черная пустота в голове была ему в новинку. Как будто всю ночь бурпи ушами делал. Песок в глазах. Отвратный привкус во рту. Желание умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, даже не дождавшись экзаменов.

Разумеется, Тендо мог только посмеяться над ним и поздравить с первым похмельем в жизни.

— Ну здравствуй, Вакатоши-кун, с добрым утречком! Теперь я точно знаю, что ты настоящий мальчик.

Как будто предыдущие пять лет дружбы его в этом так и не убедили до конца.

К чести Тендо, у него хватало ума (или собственного горького опыта) сначала отпоить несчастного Вакатоши водой и обезболивающим, а потом и вовсе вытащить на улицу, чтобы накормить завтраком. По началу Вакатоши его за это ненавидел (стоически и молча), но позже был вынужден признать, что от действий друга ему действительно полегчало.

К сожалению, это облегчение, видимо, как-то отразилось на его лице на обратной дороге домой, потому что Тендо решил, что пришло время расспросов и интересных подробностей.

— Я плохо помню случившееся, — сразу предупредил Вакатоши. — Должно быть, алкоголь был не очень.

— На студенческой вечеринке в общежитии? Да я в шоке.

— Меня позвал товарищ из волейбольной команды. Который такой общительный. Кажется, это была его комната. — Воспоминания приходили неуверенно. — Кажется… по-моему, он сказал, что к нему приехали какие-то родственники из Токио и они хотели отпраздновать Рождество с размахом. Братья. Или сестра.

Перед глазами резко встал четкий отрывок: бледная шея и аккуратное ушко, спрятанное под длинными светлыми прядками волос. Сам Вакатоши, вылизывающий тонкую кожу за этим самым ушком, прикусывающий розовенькую мочку, ловящий вибрацию хриплых стонов своей рукой прямо с горла. Его рука на фоне тонкой шеи казалась настолько крупнее… Образ был такой яркий, что захотелось зажмуриться. Голова заболела еще сильней.

— Хохохо, — запел почувствовавший жареное Тендо, — и что же случилось дальше, что тебя сейчас так перекосило?

— Я не помню, — упрямо замотал головой Вакатоши. — Наверное, я выпил. — Взгляд Тендо прямо жег в нем дыры. — Все пили. Это было только вежливо.

— Обычная универская вечеринка. Все напиваются, гремит музыка, бьется посуда и мебель, лишаются невинности студенточки…

— Я не лишал ее невинности.

Уверенность в этом — единственное, что удерживало его на плаву все это утро. Девушка, если это была девушка, определенно знала, что делает и чего хочет, Вакатоши мало помнил вечеринку после первый пары стаканов, но он помнил обрывки. Узкая рука, тянущая его за собой в коридор, жаркие поцелуи, которые рушили все слои обороны одну за другой и, кажется, слегка свели его в тот момент с ума. Непривычный, слишком легкий, вес чужого тела, когда он поднял своего партнера на руки и прижал к стене, придавливая всем весом, но одновременно удерживая и охраняя от падения.

Привыкший к отношениям с парнями постарше или хотя бы своего размера, Вакатоши был озадачен своей реакцией. Если девушки всегда могли казаться такими хрупкими в его руках, то ему серьезно стоило бы задуматься о своей гомосексуальности и том, что его возбуждает. 

Тендо довольно зажмурился и поднял обе руки в воздух с пальцами, сложенными в знак «виктори», празднуя победу. Расколол-таки. Этот жест всегда бесил его оппонентов, и впервые за много лет Вакатоши мог им посочувствовать.

— Больше я ничего не помню, — стратегия глухой обороны никогда не помогала в игре против «догадливого демона» Тендо, но ничего лучшего в своем теперешнем состоянии Вакатоши поделать не мог.

Разумеется, Тендо его отрицания не остановили, и новые вопросы посыпались градом.

— Как ее звали? Ты теперь би? Ты будешь с ней еще встречаться? Это только по-джентельменски, представь, возможно, у твоей матушки все-таки остался еще шанс увидеть внуков!

При упоминании внуков Вакатоши побледнел и еще сильнее нахмурился. Ничего конкретного он не помнил, но до сих пор ему казалось, что по-джентельменски как раз было бы никогда не попадаться объекту своей вчерашней страсти на глаза и вообще никаким образом не упоминать о случившемся. Возможно, для этого ему придется перестать общаться с сокомандником (вне тренировок, естесственно), но он был готов на такие жертвы.

По здравому размышлению, на следующее утро поинтересоваться о состоянии своего партнера по случайному сексу, звучало тоже очень здраво и по-мужски. С другой стороны, была высокая вероятность, что для этого ему придется обсуждать с сокомандником его младшую сестру в достаточно компрометирующем положении. Способов сделать это, сохранив свои честь и достоинство, а также яйца, в целости, Вакатоши пока не видел. Возможно, мешали больная голова и первое в жизни похмелье.

Разумеется, Тендо был готов придти на помощь.

— Напиши им письмо! Они же живут с тобой в одном здании, можешь оставить открытку под дверью, как делают в манге! У меня даже открытка с собой есть.

И, верный своему слову, Тендо правда достал из кармана неподписанную рождественскую открытку.

Вакатоши прямо видел эту сцену, если бы они были персонажами аниме. На красивую деревянную дверь (так отличную от старой обшарпанной, которыми в реальной жизни полнились коридоры их общежития) обычной канцелярской кнопкой был пришпилен прямоугольник яркого картона с толстым жизнеутверждающим Санта Клаусом и всем таким полагающимся. На обратной стороне аккуратным, прямо-таки каллиграфическим почерком было выведено:

«Я хотел бы заранее воспользоваться моментом, чтобы принести глубочайшие извинения за свое поведение. Мне очень жаль, что я напьюсь, как корова, на вашей рождественской вечеринке на следующей неделе. Особенно сильно я сожалею о том, что пересплю с вашей младшей сестрой.»

Концепция путешествий во времени сильно бы облегчила задачу принесения извинений в такой щекотливой ситуации и сберегла нежные части его тела, считал Вакатоши. Иначе какой смысл быть персонажем аниме?

У дверей его комнаты их ждал невысокий хмурый юноша с длинной крашенной челкой, закрывающей лицо. На плече у него висел портфель с эмблемой токийского университета, в руках он сжимал нинтендо.

Тендо понимающе похлопал Вакатоши по плечу, одобряюще прошептал: «Все-таки мальчик» и незаметно смылся с горизонта, оставляя их наедине.

Вакатоши совсем не помнил его лицо, зато помнил, как целовал эти руки, щекотал языком подушечки пальцев, прикусывал зубами по вторую фалангу, засасывал глубже, дразнясь и пробуя на вкус. Пальцы были те же самые, что нервно подрагивали сейчас на белой крышке игровой приставки. Еще он знал, какой на ощупь была висящая на пареньке майка и какая гладкая под ней кожа, хотя прочие детали все равно от него ускользали.

Иногда Вакатоши просто не понимал, что заставляло его делать то, что он иногда делал, хотя он прекрасно отдавал себе отчет в том, что обычные люди в таких ситуациях так не поступают. В своей низкой социальной адаптивности Вакатоши винил формализованное воспитание в семье, хотя глубокое знание его личной истории все равно не мешало Тендо продолжать дразнить его роботом. В общем, в тот момент самым естественным Вакатоши показалось подойти к пареньку и официально поклониться. С прямой спиной и максимальным уважением.

Тот удивленно поднял брови и несмело поклонился в ответ. Его глаза были необычного золотистого цвета — этой детали Вакатоши тоже не помнил. Зато явственно помнил, как изгибается в стоне его пухлый рот, и, кажется, воспоминания о рождественской ночи еще долго будут мучать и без того несчастный похмельный организм Вакатоши дискомфортом и неожиданными приливами крови к щекам и прочим другим местам.

Мысленно надавав себе по ушам, чтобы не отвлекаться, Вакатоши представился.

— Кенма… Козуме. Лучше просто Кенма, — послышалось в ответ. Парень, Кенма, все еще чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но прежнего страха и неуверенности в нем уже не было.

«Я не помню прошлую ночь и не знаю, что тебе от меня нужно, но готов помочь и поддержать тебя всеми доступными мне силами», звучало гораздо лучше в голове Вакатоши, чем произнесенное вслух.

Кенма фыркнул и согласился с такой его оценкой. Это был первый случай, когда незнакомые люди воспринимали присущую Вакатоши прямолинейность и неуклюжесть в выборе выражений не как излишнюю серьезность, а с юмором, как милую забавную особенность. Раньше так сходу его мог раскусить только Тендо. С другой стороны, Кенму вряд ли теперь можно назвать совсем незнакомым человеком.

— Мог бы ты пустить меня перекантоваться к себе на пару часов? — Наконец они перешли к сути дела. Эта затянувшаяся сцена в коридоре начала уже поднадоедать. — Мне самому очень неудобно просить, но после всего, что Куроо с Бокуто вчера натворили, комендант этажа ищет виноватых, вооружившись шваброй. К вечеру они его задобрят, конечно, но сейчас торчать поблизости крайне неразумно. Я не буду мешать, тихонько поиграю где-нибудь в углу.

Кенма многозначительно помахал приставкой. Общажная комната Вакатоши не могла похвастаться размерами, но причин отказывать только из-за этого он не видел.

Находиться в маленькой комнате с Кенмой было на удивление комфортно. Тендо обычно занимал все доступное ему место, размахивая руками и закидывая свои длинные ноги чуть ли не на подоконник. Как-то раз навестившие своего бывшего волейбольного семпая в его скромной студенческой обители Гошики с Ширабу смиренно жались в углу, пока ждали, как он переоденется в спортивную форму и покажет им университетский стадион. Вакатоши просто кожей чувствовал, как им неловко и неудобно, сколько вопросов вызывают у них его жилищные условия, но обсуждать свое решение жить во время учебы вне дома он с ними не намеревался. Но переоделся в тот раз так быстро, как даже перед тренировками не получалось.

Других гостей у него как-то не водилось.

Кенма примостился в том же углу, с благодарностью принял чашку чая, поделился в ответ оказавшимся у него в рюкзаке печеньем. Сам рюкзак отправился ему под голову, а потом Кенма вставил в приставку наушники и благополучно выпал из мира, полностью самодостаточный и поглощенный своей игрой. 

Чтобы унять продолжающую ныть голову, Вакатоши выпил еще таблетку и принял душ, смывая с себя противный налет похмелья и усталости. В душе у него был шанс внимательно рассмотреть свое тело на предмет каких-либо доказательств произошедшего вчера. Ни следов, ни засосов он не обнаружил, хотя он смутно помнил боль, когда в шею вцепились короткие ногти, стоило ему на мгновение ослабить хватку, и, лишившись его поддержки, Кенма начал было сползать вниз по стене. Он не уронил его тогда, потому что Кенме хватило ловкости обхватить его покрепче ногами и, удерживая за шею, притянуть себя повыше, пока Вакатоши заново подхватывал его под поясницу и узкую задницу.

Воспоминания потихоньку возвращались, и теперь перепутать вчерашнего паренька, твердого, острого, требовательного и жадного до секса, с нерешительной и нежной девушкой не представлялось никакой возможности.

Вакатоши угрюмо посмотрел вниз на начавшийся было наливаться кровью член и решительно включил холодную воду. Многие знания — многие печали.

К вечеру на улице начало холодать, поэтому в комнате температура тоже стала менее комфортной. Вакатоши отвлек в конец заигравшегося Кенму, предложив ему еще чаю и одеяло. В этот раз, видимо, убаюканный спокойной обстановкой и отсутствием лишних вопросов, Кенма начал разговор сам:

— Ты упоминал, что не помнишь, что вчера было?

Его беспокойство о состоянии Вакатоши выглядело очень мило.

Предательский мозг Вакатоши услужливо подсунул ему новую картинку: вот он стоит на коленях перед Кенмой, уткнувшись губами в дорожку волос, ведущую к кенминому члену. Сам член отчетливо видно через трусы, в ноздри ему бьет запахами пота и смазки. Рот Вакатоши наполняется слюной при мысли о том, что сейчас произойдет, стоит Кенме вплести руку ему в волосы. 

Порадовавшись присущему его лицу вечному покерфейсу, Вакатоши абстрактно качает головой:

— Очень смутно. 

А произошло, оказывается, вот что. Кенма с друзьями действительно приехали из Токио на праздники к бывшему волейбольному корешу, с которым играли еще со школы. Никто из них не являлся близкими родственниками, только если в смысле, что все волейболисты — братья, а Куроо с Бокуто с рождения делят один мозг на двоих. Алкоголь подогнали ребята из какого-то соседнего технологического колледжа, поэтому о качестве выпивки задумываться не приходилось. Судя по их виду, эти товарищи готовы были пить чистый спирт, не разбавляя, так что всю компанию развезло моментально.

А Куроо с Бокуто и подавно.

Пьяная в зюзю парочка решила тряхнуть былым величием и вспомнить школьные соперничества, коих между всеми присутствующими, как оказалось, было превеликое множество. Как понял Вакатоши, мерились в основном крутостью школьных маскотов, а результаты наутро все желающие могли посмотреть в инстаграме. 

Принимавший столичных гостей сокомандник Вакатоши, вызвонил живших неподалеку друзей, пробрался на художественный факультет, стащил у них ведро черной краски, которой они потом вымазали простыни и фотографировались в позах грозных черных воронов (ну, видимо) почему-то на фоне местной помойки. Его друзья из технологического колледжа постили селфи на фоне ажурной кованной калитки, ведущей на территорию кампуса, и этим самым символизировали «Великую железную стену» (честно говоря, в школе сам Вакатоши был лучшего мнения об их обороне). Куроо же разделся догола и пытался показывать всем котика, за чем его и застал местный комендант, пригрозивший вызвать полицию и посадить их всех за устроенный дебош.

По результатам предварительного голосования приз за лучшую фотографию уходил Бокуто, который натянул (свою) вязаную шапку с большой ушастой совой на найденный неведомо где глобус и, по словам очевидцев, завалился спать прямо с ней в обнимку, пока все остальные продолжали буянить. Но это просто совушка была милотная.

Вакатоши оторвал взгляд от увлекшегося рассказом Кенмы (оказывается, тот мог интересно и воодушевленно рассказывать, видимо, анекдоты о похождениях неведомых Куроо и Бокуто были его любимой темой — еще один факт, который Вакатоши не помнил, да и не мог помнить, но почему-то сейчас это казалось важнее всех прочих воспоминаний), чтобы еще раз поставить остывший было чайник. Засыпав заварку в новую кружку, он протянул ее Кенме.

Кенма, который дошел до конца своей истории, вдруг покраснел и замолчал.

— У меня очень много смутных и обрывочных воспоминания о том, что же мы делали все это время, — многозначительно прокомментировал Вакатоши создавшуюся паузу.

Кенма потянулся за кружкой, положил свои пальцы поверх его рук.

— Обычно я так не поступаю, — поделился он.

— Было бы странно ждать, что я стану изображать великого гордого орла, — предпринял попытку пошутить Вакатоши.

— Но нам надо было чем-то занять время? — поднял бровь Кенма.

— Через сколько, ты говоришь, тебя ждут обратно?

Их первый (официально) поцелуй, Вакатоши запомнил надолго, хоть ему раньше и казалось, что так хорошо может быть только во сне. Но наяву поцелуи выходили аккуратными и трезвыми, каждый открывал им что-то новое друг о друге, какой-то новый смысл. Нос к носу, губы в губы, им пока недоставало порнографичных стонов вчерашней пьяной ночи, но в то же время эти маленькие улыбки и тихие вздохи на этот раз означали настолько большее, что сердце и правда вот-вот грозилось взлететь великим гордым орлом.

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо Маше за бетинг!


End file.
